


Cleaning Out the Closet

by rosworms



Series: The ASMR Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASMR, Fluff, M/M, Tingles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually Sam’s eyes closed on their own again, his body too relaxed to keep them open any longer. He stayed there, content to listen to the soft sounds of Castiel’s hands running over the different fabrics. The soft ‘shhhhhh’ so soothing to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Out the Closet

It was a lazy day. They didn’t get many of those and Sam was enjoying every moment in the bunker. And for him, that meant letting his brain shut off for a bit while he just listened and enjoyed the sounds around him.

He was lying on the bed that he and Castiel shared, smiling softly as Castiel emptied the closet because he wanted to reorganize all of their clothing.

First, he relished in the sound of Castiel’s fingers tapping on the wooden door as he was thinking about how to attack his self assigned task. The dull ‘takataka’ sounds stood out in the silence and Sam was able to focus on it and let it soothe his nerves.

As Castiel began to empty the closet, dumping piles of clothing and other items onto the bed next to Sam, he was speaking under his breath. The inaudible whispers made the hair on Sam’s head stand up. Vowels were mere air sounds and the hard consonants like ‘p’ and ‘k’ coming through the most. 

It almost sounded like “Psh….kss…kdo..” and variations of those sounds just whispered for his own ears even though he knew Castiel was probably speaking words of frustration or contemplation. It was just nice to focus on the sounds and not worry about the words.

Eventually the whispers were drowned out by the sound of plastic hangers lightly clacking as Castiel emptied them of their burdens so that he could choose which items were to be hung and which were to be folded. As Castiel built a rhythm, the plastic ‘clack clack’ sounded almost like music. It continued as he then hung clothing back on and slid each full hanger onto the wooden rod in the closet.

Sam heard the sound of wood sliding against wood and knew that a dresser drawer had been opened. He blinked his eyes open and rolled onto his side, watching Castiel with lazy glazed eyes. 

With each new item of clothing, Castiel took his time to fold it perfectly on the smooth top of the dresser.

A pair of jeans was spread over the top and Sam watched as Castiel ran his hands slowly and deliberately along the fabric, smoothing out any folds that might cause wrinkles. Then he folded one pant leg over on top of the other, pressing the jeans flat and running his hands along to smooth it out again. He took the extra time to fold in the corner of the jeans that always stuck out when Sam tried to fold his pants. Then he brought the boot of the pants up to the waistline. He pressed down to flatten it again and then smoothed and pressed. Once more the bottom was folded up to the top and then turned over so the back pocket was face up. He pressed and lightly tugged at the corners, making sure it was a perfect square before gently placing the jeans into the dresser drawer.

Sam felt like he could watch that forever. And maybe Castiel would have worked well in a clothing store.

Castiel put as much care into each t-shirt that he folded, using more methods that Sam had never tried. His movements were slow and deliberate, calming to Sam’s eyes.

Eventually Sam’s eyes closed on their own again, his body too relaxed to keep them open any longer. He stayed there, content to listen to the soft sounds of Castiel’s hands running over the different fabrics. The soft ‘shhhhhh’ so soothing to hear.

He was jarred from that state when the mattress dipped next to him and a soft squeak of leather sent a tingle from the top of his head all the way down his spine. 

His eyes shot open as he looked to see what had caused such a dramatic reaction in him. When he saw what Castiel had in his lap, Sam laughed softly. It was the leather jacket that Dean had inherited from their father. Sam had been keeping it since he’d brought Dean back from almost saying yes to Michael. Though Dean never said anything about it, and didn’t reclaim it after Sam jumped in pit, he thought Dean knew and kept quiet to keep the illusion of Sam’s secret. It was a comfort for Sam to have a part of his brother nearby, even if none of them would admit it out loud.

"Shh… that stays here. Don’t tell Dean." Sam whispered, closing his eyes again. 

"You Winchesters… скрытный… И такая загадочная." 

Sam’s eyes opened again and he smiled. Castiel knew that listening to him speak Russian was Sam’s guilty pleasure and one of his biggest ASMR triggers.

"You knew what I was doing?"

"I’m an angel, you ass. I could hear your heart slowing as you relaxed as well as sense your shivers. I also know you very well, Sam Winchester. I know just how to soothe you while also being productive." Castiel stood and hung the leather jacket in the closet before returning to the bed and lying down next to Sam.

He leaned his head in close to Sam’s ear and whispered, “Я тебя очень люблю.”

Sam’s ear practically vibrated and a wave of goosebumps ran down his arms.

"Я мог прошептать вам с целью релаксации, отдыха и сна."

"Mmmm…" Sam had no idea what he said, but he loved it.


End file.
